


I will fling myself out the window

by badmouth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, IKEA Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmouth/pseuds/badmouth
Summary: or: Stiles and Derek build furniture together and don't kill each other.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	I will fling myself out the window

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello I have the Writer's Block™ and my fiancé wanted silly sterek, so.

“You’re doing it wrong.”

“I’m not doing it wrong, the screw is wrong.”

“The screw isn’t wrong.”

“The screw is obviously from another pack and shouldn’t be in here!”

“Did you look at the instructions?”

“I looked at the instructions and they’re also wrong.”

“They’re not wrong.”

“It doesn’t even look like a bookcase until the last page, they clearly messed it up when they printed this shit.”

“It’s the right instructions.”

“Derek, I swear, I will eat this sad excuse of a screwdriver and then fling myself out the window,” Stiles snaps as he turns to face his boyfriend.

“Why would you do that?” Derek replies, annoyance clear in his tone, making Stiles tighten his grip on the tiny piece of not-quite-screwdriver.

“Because you’re backseat driving! Here, let’s see it, Mr. I am so great at IKEA furniture,” Stiles maturely hisses as he walks up to the werewolf and pushes the tool into his hand.

Derek grunts and switches places with him, kneeling in front of what looks like too many shelves and even more screws and tiny weird wooden cylinders that make absolutely no sense. It annoys Stiles even more when Derek picks up said useless wooden pieces and looks over the instructions for a second before getting to work, seemingly knowing exactly where they’re supposed to go.

“It’s a werewolf thing, isn’t it?” Stiles says with his nose in the air, tension boiling in his stomach. Derek looks at him over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow.

“What is?”

“Fucking- this!” He gestures at the mess on the floor, not knowing what the hell he even means, himself.

“You think reading instructions and putting together a piece of furniture is a werewolf thing?” Derek sounds entertained and Stiles could punch him.

“Oh, as if that’s so unbelievable? You can smell emotions, Derek. Emotions!”

“No, I can smell the chemical re-”

“Oh shut up” Stiles barks, running his fingers through his hair and spinning around to start pacing the room.

Derek falls silent at that and goes back to magically putting the bookcase together, piece by piece, and Stiles pointedly does not look. The bookcase personally offends him and Derek is an accomplice and he won’t give his boyfriend the satisfaction of prancing around with his stupid werewolf IKEA knowledge - which, obviously, is the only explanation as to why Derek makes the wrong screw the right screw all of a sudden. It’s not human.

“I don’t get it,” Derek says suddenly, gaining Stiles’ attention again. “Can you help me?” And just like that, Stiles forgets that he’s allergic to the instructions and kneels down next to Derek, looking over the piece of paper.

“You need one of these,” he mumbles, in deep thought, and picks up a piece of metal.

“Ah. Thanks.”

“Yeah.”

Silence as Derek puts the piece in place, fusses about some more, and then there’s suddenly a bookcase on the floor.

They stand up and look it over for a minute, Stiles slowly coming down from his adrenaline high and the tension bleeding out of his limbs.

“Did you try to fight about putting together furniture?”

Stiles snorts, loudly.

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I did.”

“You don’t smell as sharp anymore,” Derek asks without asking.

“Nah. I’m sorry. I just,” he tries but starts laughing instead. Derek smiles, barely visible, but still there.

“Okay, cool. We built something from IKEA and didn’t kill each other or break up.”

Derek’s eyebrows rise comically high on his forehead.

“Was that something you expected just from doing this? That we’d break up?”

Stiles side steps closer to Derek and rests his head on the werewolf’s shoulder, still chuckling to himself.

“Come on, let’s get this up,” he says after a minute, making a confused boyfriend lift the entire thing himself.

\---

"You didn't actually need help with the thing before, did you?" Stiles exclaims, startling Derek out of falling asleep.

"What?"

"When you said you didn't get it, with the bookcase," Stiles explains, voice too loud for the time of day.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Derek takes a pillow to the face.


End file.
